Labels
by al-mansur
Summary: Hero and villian, friend and bitter foe, son and daughter. Ranma has been all these contradictory things but he has never been described as...alien.
1. Chapter 1: Illegal Alien Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Ranma ½ if I did why would I be spending the time to write fan fiction for no monetary reward. Yeah, that's right all you lawyer folk I am poor suing me will get you nothing. So sit back and just read for your own enjoyment.

**Tamaranian 1/2  
Chapter 1**

The young man known as Saotome Ranma has been called many things in his life. His uncute fiancée Tendo Akane labeled him as a _**pervert**_ due to the perceived fact that the young Saotome _enjoys_ his other fiancées lavishing attention onto him with physical contact and food. She will also call him a _**jerk**_ for insulting her both in training and in daily life. These descriptions stem from two sources. The latter is from Saotome Genma's upbringing of Ranma, who thought insulting someone was the same as a rousing pep talk. The former comes from the girls wanting to grab Ranma's attention in a show of _affection_ in order to one up each other into getting him to choose her as the _true_ fiancée. In addition, Akane forgot about the simplest rule in the dynamic between boys and girls: girls are supposed to attract boys. This fact refutes her claim that Ranma is a pervert deviating from natural behavior.

However, Akane isn't the only person to label Ranma. Hibiki Ryouga, Ranma's arch-rival, has many choice descriptions for the young pigtailed man. Ryouga calls him a _**womanizer**_, a _**cad**_, or _**Casanova**_. All based on his perception of how Ranma treats Akane and Ranma constantly being in the company of any women but her. The truth is so outrageous it's almost funny. The fact is that the young Saotome's knowledge on what to do with a girl is severely limited. The only thing Genma taught about girls is that they are weak and emotional creatures to be sheltered at all times. This left the poor boy to underestimate any female he first meets much to his later regret. If pressured the most the young Saotome would do is hang out with a girl, hold her hand, and **MAYBE** kiss her if he worked up the courage. Therefore, a better term for Ranma is _sexually repressed_. That is not to say this doesn't come with some advantages. After all, since he doesn't consciously try to hunt down the ladies for dates or stare at them as if he is mentally undressing them, most girls assume he is a better catch than all the horny young boys they interact with daily. This leaves Ranma stuck with three women who would be glad to be his first any way he wants them and one that constantly berates him for his _deviant_ ways. Cursed boy indeed.

To complicate things further there is the fact that while Ranma was born into Japanese society, he doesn't seem to fit in. Ranma only identifies himself with martial arts and the idea of honor above all else, both of which seem archaic to many modern Japanese men and women. Ranma wears mostly Chinese Kung Fu clothes. He speaks the Japanese language with a rough slang, writes it atrociously at best, and doesn't conform to any social group or clique. Ranma is always standing apart from his age group and peers in one form or another. In short, another good word for describing him would be _alien_.

This would explain why, in the grand design that is the multiverse, someone or something thought to make this descriptor more prominent in his case. Thus the reason for Ranma's trajectory being altered by a few meters after taking a much harder hit from Genma panda at Jusenkyo. This resulted in the young man flying over the spring of the drowned girl to land in one several feet away.

"Dammit Oyaji! AHHH!" Ranma yelled indignantly as he fell into the pool and sank. As several minutes passed, the ripple on the surface of the spring that noted Ranma's entry stilled.

Genma panda slowly approached the pool with a worried expression. Suddenly a form burst from the bubbling waters and dragged itself out of the water. The figure looked heatedly at Genma. "You kalnorf! I'm going to put the hurt on you so much you won't be able to genuflect, much less sit down!"

The form was humanoid having two arms, two legs, a torso, and a head. However, beyond that it was easy to see the being as anything but human in origin. His skin was orange, not pink, tan, or dark brown but actually a citrus orange color. His eyes and hair were radically different too. Where there was once a black haired blue eyed youth now stood a young man with fiery red hair and blazing green eyes that hinted to some righteous butt whooping about to be unleashed as they bore into the panda.

Sufficed to say, Genma almost emptied his bladder upon seeing that look. Quickly looking left and right he pointed behind the boy and tried to mouth a fake warning that came out as a series of growls. Ranma didn't bother looking behind him and cocked his right hand back as if to punch the panda, were he not several feet out of range. The hand began glowing green, causing the panda's eyes to bulge. Ranma then quickly thrust the hand forward and a bright green ball of energy slammed into Genma panda, knocking him several feet back as his bulk carved a ditch through the loose soil.

The last thing Genma panda thought before he blacked out was, "When the heck did the boy learn to throw ki blasts?"

Ranma looked at his singed father, closed his eyes momentarily, and smiled. "Yeah, serves you right oyaji." The youth happily pumped his arm into the air as he said this. When he opened his eyes to look back at his father Ranma noticed something odd. "What the heck?" The boy exclaimed, as he saw his feet were no longer touching the ground, but he didn't feel the familiar pull of gravity. "How the heck am I flying?" Ranma inquired. As he continued to look down at himself, Ranma took in another detail, and he slowly brought his right hand closer to his face to examine it. "Why am I orange?" he asked in disbelief.

Ranma saw motion to his left. Looking in that direction, he saw that the guide was waving and calling for him to come closer. Slowly but surely, as if he had been flying under his own power his entire life, Ranma moved toward the guide and landed gracefully before him.

--------

End Chapter 1  
Author's Quick Notes 

Oyaji – Old man (A term Ranma uses for his father which is disrespectful)  
Kalnorf – Made up Tamaranian is an insult


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the Teen Titans. If I did I would be filthy rich and not writing a fan based work of fiction about them. Nuff said on with the Story!

**Tamaranian 1/2  
Chapter 2: Of Myths and Legends**

The guide looked Ranma over in amazement, then turned back to look at Genma panda unconscious some feet away, sighed and bowed his head. "So sorry young customer but you fell in spring of drowned star being first person to do so, I might add." The guide finished exclaiming in barely contained awe. He then directed the youth to follow him to his hut, "Do not worry though the curse is temporary and we can fix it." He stated reassuringly. Ranma blinked at the guide oddly for a moment, then shrugged, and followed him several questions popping into mind.

After stepping through the door, Ranma looked around the hut. It was almost one giant space with the kitchen and bedroom divided only by a table cutting the room into two. Only near the far end of the hut was there a door that seemed to lead to another room. The guide placed a kettle on the fire pit, poured some water into it, and placed some tobacco in a small smoking pipe. He then motioned for Ranma to take a seat.

After Ranma sat down the guide turned to face the young man and began explaining, "Young customer and his father are now among a long list of victims of the cursed pools." The guide paused as he put a small-lit stick to the tobacco-filled pipe and began taking some slow puffs. The guide then turned to look out the window of his hut onto the cursed valley of Jusenkyo. "Each pool carries with it the magical ability to transform its victim into the shape or personality of the original being who drowned in it." The guide turned to look at Ranma, his thumb jerking outside to where Genma panda was 'napping'. "Older customer fell in a spring where a panda drowned 2000 years ago."

The guide moved slowly toward the table and began to sit down next to Ranma. "Now older customer is a panda himself", he then gestured to Ranma, "While young customer…"

As the guide continued to explain, Ranma was watching him closely something seemed odd about there conversation. Then it hit the young martial artist. Before the guide spoke in slightly broken Japanese; now however Ranma could understand every inflection and statement the guide made, it was freaking the young man out a bit. "Wait a sec." Ranma interrupted the guide by holding up his hands, "Why can I clearly understand what you're saying?" he asked staring intently at the guide.

The guide looked very puzzled by Ranma's question. He then lowered his head in thought for a moment. Then he quickly raised his head and exclaimed quietly, "Ah yes of course that would explain it."

A few moments past and it became apparent that the guide was caught up in his own thoughts. Ranma coughed slightly to get his attention. The guide looked toward the young man sheepishly before asking, "Young customer what language do you think I was talking in?"

"Japanese." Ranma responded quickly, humoring the guide who then shook his head. "No young sir in my excitement I was talking to you in Mandarin my native tongue."

It took Ranma a moment to process that information, when he did his eyes became wide with the realization, "But that means—".

"Yes young customer," the guide interrupted with a smile, "you have gained one of the star beings abilities as described in the old account of him. It was called the 'gift of tongues'."

The guide then shifted his gaze back onto Ranma, a serious expression on his face. "He hinted that this ability was granted by touch but I am not sure what that entails exactly."

Ranma nodded, absorbing the information the guide was giving him before looking back toward his host. "And the other abilities of this being such as flight, ki blasts, and such what does the old account say of them?"

The guide paused in thought, "Only sketchy details along with an interesting poem he shared with the Jusenkyo guide of the time. I have a copy of the account if you want to look at it?" The guide inquired.

Ranma nodded his consent and the guide got up from his seat. He headed through the only door Ranma saw initially when he stepped into the hut. After the guide had left Ranma turned his gaze onto his right hand and wondered what other surprises lurked in store for him as he flexed his fingers.

After what seemed like ten minutes, the guide came back to his seat with a slightly old looking red bound book. He placed the book down on the table, flipped several pages to the middle, and showed it to Ranma. While it was written in Chinese, Ranma was still able to read it perfectly. He attributed this to his new _gift_ from the spring. He slowly read the paragraph the guide pointed to in the book.

_Take this simple lesson to heart  
__Emotions are where you should start  
__First comes joy unchained  
__Unbridled by anything  
__You soar with unseen wings  
__Next must come faith in oneself  
__Which must be endless to help  
__Relieve the burden of weight on yourself  
__Last but not least is the stuff of wrath  
__Though dark it maybe channeled righteously  
__It can light a just blaze for all to see_

"Nice but it seems to get a bit…cryptic near the end." Ranma observed as he turned his head toward the guide. "Do you know anything specific?"

Before the guide could answer the kettle began whistling indignantly trying to tell the two occupants of the hut that the water was boiling hot now. The guide excused himself, grabbed a thick circular cloth, and laid it in the middle of the table. The guide then went and grabbed a small piece of cloth and grabbed the kettle by the handle. He placed the kettle on the circular cloth and went through the cabinets for two teacups and spoons. The guide set one cup for Ranma the other for himself.

"Unfortunately no," the guide began cautiously. "That poem was the only response left by the Star Being when my ancestor, the Jusenkyo guide almost 600 years ago, asked about his powers." The guide calmly sipped his tea slowly as he thought. "The rest of the work is an epic story explaining why the star being came down from the heavens and the events leading to his drowning in the spring. Sadly most regard it as a fairy tale." He said somberly before pointed toward the book, "By the way that's a reproduction; I have several of them feel free to take that with you on your journey."

Ranma bowed, closed the book, and placed it aside. He then turned back to the guide. "Well you said there was a cure, what is it?" Ranma asked curiously. The guide then took the cooled pot of warm water and poured it on Ranma who sputtered as the water engulfed him. "Hey what ya do that for?" He asked angrily until he got a good look at his hand and saw they were pink again. He quickly looked to the guide for an explanation. The guide smiled and stated in broken Japanese, "Hot water reverse curse until splash with cold water again."


End file.
